Kingdom Hearts: 7 Colors of Death
by Exer09
Summary: Rated M for language, sexual content-for future chapters. Warning-Yaoi


**Kingdom Hearts: 7 Colors of Death**

**((DISCLAIMER))**

I Do NOT own any Kingdom Hearts, characters from Kingdom Hearts and so on. The Story/Plot is mine...

**((Warning))**

This may contain YAOI, so if you don't like Yaoi, and are fully against it, I suggest you stop reading...umm...now.

This might also contain Blood/Gore, so if you also dislike that, than I suggest to stop reading.

**((Pairings))**

Riku/Sora (just a tiny bit)

**((Characters))**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Axel, Larxene, Fayde, Ruuso, Aunt Celeste

**((Original Characters))**

Aunt Celeste-Sora's Aunt, his mother's sister. Sora and Aunt Celeste don't really get along, but they both care about each other, they just don't show it.

Ruuso- Color of Red. His abilities vary from heat to fire to sun. He can basically control fire, and affect the sun, a tiny bit. Not much information at the current moment.

Fayde- Color of Yellow. She has the ability to cause earthquakes, control the ground, and animals. Not much information at the current moment.

Reds- Reds are just like Heartless, but are Red; they have the power of Fire. They basically shoot balls of Fire at you, or burn you by blowing Fire. To shield themselves they need to go inside of something that has a high temperature of heat, or inside of fire. Human bodies sometimes count if they are extremely hot. This makes them, one of the easiest to kill, depending on the scenario.

Yellows- Yellows are just like Heartless, but are Yellow; they have the power of Earth. They basically shoot spikes of rocks at you, or cause minor quakes. To shield themselves they need to go underground, inside of a huge rock, or in a wall. This makes them one of the hardest to kill.

**((Before the Story starts))**

Danny: Hello all! This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic.

Axel: Hello…Wait…why is Larxene here? Isn't she dead?

Larxene: I died?

Kairi: Duh, you were a weak bitch, but don't worry, we still love you.

Wakka: Man, let's just get on with the story…ya'

Tidus: …

Selphie: Yay! Let's start Damnit!

**((Notes))**

This story does not go in the path of which the original Kingdom Hearts story goes in. Riku is about 16, and Sora is about 15. It's basically the same thing, though the same things won't happen. Whatever happened in the first Kingdom Hearts game, happened, some of the characters from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, appear, but it doesn't basically go inside of that game.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Untrue Marriage**

_Sora…_

_Sora…Wake up honey…_

_Sora…WAKE UP DAMNIT!_

A young brunette boy slowly opens his big azure eyes, as he sees his mother leaning down to him. This boy was around the age of 15, and was quite popular around his neighborhood.

"Sora…get up, we have to go to church, your Aunt Celeste is getting married." Sora's Mom, that oddly resembled the boy, had said. Sora's mom had a weird lavender scent to her. She also had deep brown hair, and the same azure eyes as Sora did.

The young brunette boy grunted lightly as he slowly closed his eyes. "Can't I stay home mom?"

Sora's mom had glared slightly and then pulled off Sora's covers, to only reveal Sora's naked torso and boxers on. Sora glared back. His mom then spoke up. "This is a big day for your Aunt, you screw it up or don't go, you'll be grounded for a month, so you better not act up."

Sora blinked some, wondering if he should take that as an order or as a threat from his own mother. He sighed slightly, and opened his eyes a bit, so that they were only half lidded. "Fine…whatever you say mom…"

Sora's mom had turned around and walked out of his room, closing it. Footsteps could've been heard going down the hall and then down the stairs.

Sora had sighed and slowly sat up. He shook his head left and right. His somewhat light, brown hair shifting left and right, as the sun shone through his window, and onto him. He turned his head to the window, as the glare made him close one of his azure eyes. For a second he could've sworn he saw 2 figures fly across his window.

Sora blinked some as he just slapped his head, thinking that he's now seeing things. He then stood up and walked over to one of his cabinets and pulled out baggy jeans, and a Red T-Shirt. He then put on his regular everyday yellow shoes, with white socks under them. He then walked downstairs, as his mother blinked at him in stupidity.

"Sora, are you stupid or something?" She exclaimed. "You're going to a wedding, and you…" She leaned in and sniffed. "Go take a shower…now…and dress nicely, all your little friends are."

Sora blinked some, at what his mother had just told him. "What!" Sora screamed out. "You mean that my friends are coming to!" Sora had said in a somewhat manner, as if he didn't want them to go. "Yes, they are going, I invited them, and most of them accepted, they'll be here shortly, so hurry and shower, you stinky kitty…" Sora's mom then started to burst out in laughter, as Sora just glared at her and walked upstairs, he was mumbling stuff like: "I wish dad was here", and stuff like: "Why does she always have to be a bitch?"

Sora had reached the top of the stairs, and walked down the hall into his room. He sighed as he entered his room, leaving the door open he walked over to the bathroom that was in his room, and walked inside. He closed the door and left it unlocked. He turned on the lights and the vent as well. The whole bathroom lit up a bit, as the bathtub was on the right and was extremely clean, that it glittered from the lights.

Sora walked to the bathtub and turned it on hot. He then pushed one of the levers in the bathtub, that had made the bottom shower head, stop shooting water, and made the top shower head, start shooting water. Sora put his hand inside of the bathtub, feeling the water, waiting until it turned hot or at least warm. After it had turned warm, he moved away from the tub, and started to slowly undress.

Sora lifted his arms as he then lifted the red shirt from his upper torso. He then started to unbuckle his pants, and then unzip them. His shorts immediately fell onto the floor, as he then took off his shoes and socks. He sighed slightly as he then pulled down his boxers. He turned around and looked into the mirror. He took about 5 minutes, to realize that the shower was on, and all he did was stare at himself in the mirror. He then slowly turned around and lifted one foot into the bathtub, and then the other. He felt the hot water splash against his body from the top shower head. He then slid the bathtub shut, using the slide door.

* * *

Riku walks into the house. He had on a white tuxedo and a light blue shirt under his white jacket. His eyes had been the same as usual, as his hair was combed, but still somehow remained to not look combed, maybe it was just his hair. 

Sora's mom had seen Riku enter the house, and directed him upstairs, telling him that Sora was in the shower. Riku just smiled, but was really giving a hidden grin. He nodded and told her that he'd tell him to hurry up. He then ran up the stairs and entered Sora's room. He closed the door lightly and locked it. He then undressed his clothing completely, leaving his bare, nude, pale, muscular body. He then walked closer to the bathroom and slowly turned the knob.

Riku then opened the door slowly and then slipped into the bathroom. He saw a figure of Sora, inside of the shower, but couldn't see much, since the sliding door gave a little glare from what was inside. Riku then closed the door lightly, hearing Sora hum, he locked the door and then walked closer to the bathtub.

Sora then grabbed a bottle of Shampoo and started to rub his head, the shampoo turning into foam. The foam then trailed down his forehead, and into his eyes. He let out a little grunt as he started to wash his hands from the shower head, so that he could wipe his eyes. Riku took this as an opportunity to open the sliding door and go in. As he then closed the sliding door. Sora's ears opened a bit as he blinked some. "Who's there?" Sora said a bit questionably, but somewhat demanding.

"It's me…Sora…" Riku had said, as he then wrapped his arms around Sora's bare naked body. Riku started to rub Sora's chest a bit, getting hard a bit, Riku's erection poked Sora's rear entrance. Sora blushed lightly as Riku then started to move his hand lower and lower. "Riku…s-stop…" Sora had said as he then started to wipe his eyes and then looked back at Riku.

"Aww, why?" Riku had said in a somewhat pouty voice. Sora had just blinked some. "Stop acting gay Riku…" Sora had said a bit jokingly. Riku then smirked, "but why Sora…I love you…" Riku had said in a joking tone. Sora had chuckled slightly and then pushed the other away. What Sora didn't know, was that Riku was telling the truth about loving him. "Sora, you never seemed to care when we showered as kids…" Riku had said, trying to be able to touch Sora again. Sora just sighed and pulled away again, "because Riku, we are older, and you keep on touching me, as if you wanted to…" Sora had stopped in his sentence and turned around looking away. "Never mind…"

Riku had glared some at Sora and then grabbed Sora by the arm and turned him around. He stared into Sora's azure eyes. "Don't never mind me Sora…You were going to say something, now tell me…" Riku glared some. Sora gasped lightly, and looked away, "I said never mind, because it wasn't a big deal, why do you always turn things into a big deal?" Sora had said, now looking back at him. Riku then blinked some at Sora, "cause I like to, got a problem with that?" Riku had said.

Sora's eyes went into a slight glare, "Actually, I kind of do have a prob…" Sora's sentence was cut short, as Riku had quickly leaned in and kissed Sora romantically. Sora's eyes widened greatly, as he blushed to his limit and almost lost all strength in his knees. Riku then wrapped his arms around Sora, and pulled Sora against him. Sora being the weaker one, in strength, was pulled in, and was caught in the older males grip. Sora was shocked greatly as he couldn't speak nor move.

Riku then forced his tongue into Sora's tongue and then slid his tongue across Sora's. Riku thought that Sora didn't like any of this, so Riku started to pull his tongue away, until his tongue was caught by Sora's. Riku looked up to Sora and blinked some; Sora's eyes were closed, as a light blush was across his face.

After a few minutes of kissing each other, Riku finally let go of Sora, due to Sora's mom screaming up the stairs, for Sora to finish. Sora turned off the shower and stepped out, drying himself off, and then handing Riku the towel.

They then got out of the shower and walked into Sora's room, and started to get dressed. Sora wore a black tuxedo, with a white shirt, as Riku wore the same clothing he had on earlier.

* * *

Riku and Sora came running down the stairs, where they were scolded by Sora's mother. 

"What the hell took you two so long?" She glared at them both. "Did you fuck each other or something?"

Riku and Sora looked to each other and blushed lightly; they didn't have sex, but kissed a lot. Sora's mom looked at him and Riku oddly, but then snapped out of it. "We're late…let's go you delinquents.

Sora, Rikku, and Sora's mom all left the house and got into the car. They drove their van around the island and picked up, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Sora's mom had a headache, about 10 minutes later, due to all the screaming in the car. They finally reached the church and then ran up the doors and opened it. They saw a man, in a dark, dark Red tuxedo, looked almost like the clothing itself was dripping of blood. They then noticed that Aunt Celeste was already up on the alter. Ruuso was holding Celeste's hand. The priest was getting close to the "I Do's." Sora and the gang all went up the aisle and sat down in the second row. Fayde, one of the women in the second row, was somehow sitting right next to Sora. Right when the Priest got to the "I Do's" Ruuso lifted his hand. "Excuse Me…"

The priest blinked some as Ruuso pointed his finger at the priest. Ruuso's finger started to turn red, as a huge bolt of fire jolted at the priest's heart. The priest's eyes widened, and then fell over dead, with a huge hole in his chest, blood dripping everywhere.

Sora's mom, Aunt Celeste, Kairi, and Selphie all ran out, including some of the other family members. Tidus, Wakka, Riku and Sora stayed. As Tidus, Wakka, and Riku got up to check up on the priest. As Sora got up, Fayde grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Where do you think you're going little boy?" Fayde gave a little grin and then started to laugh evilly. She lifted her hand, and a yellow light appeared by her nails, it started to grow out, and turned out to be a couple of spikes, made out of stones. Sora's eyes widened, as Riku then came out of nowhere and kicked Fayde in the head. Fayde, flew towards Ruuso, but was caught by him. She smiled to him, and then glared at the 4 boys. Fayde and Ruuso then sent out Reds and Yellows. They started to evil laugh and Fayde spoke up. "We're the seven deadly colors…we get what we want…and that is…the seven elemental treasures…you have one of the treasures little boy…hand it over…"

Sora blinked some and searched through his pockets. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Fayde glared and yelled out. "You're necklace you dipstick!" Sora blinked some and held onto his necklace. "I'm not giving you it!" Sora screamed, as Riku, Tidus and Wakka shielded Sora.

"Fine…we'll get it from you sooner or later…just remember that you'll be defeated by Yellow and Red…you bastard, good for nothi…" Fayde was stopped by Riku jumping at her and kicking her in the face again. This time Fayde had her reflexes and bent backwards, then sent a huge earthquake Riku's way.

Riku's eyes widened, as Sora jumped in the way, and was pushed far across the church from the blast. Tidus already running up to Sora, and Wakka running next to Riku. Riku and Wakka held up their hands in a fighting position, as Fayde jumped at Sora and Tidus. While, Ruuso flung a fist at Riku and Wakka.

* * *

Yay! That's my first Kingdom Hearts Fic. I hope you all liked it, and Please review! 


End file.
